Nick's Surprise
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick's wife has a huge surprise. This is the sequel to my story In-Laws. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy the story. Reviews very much appreciated!


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of CSI, this story is purely for entertainment!

**Note**: This story is a sequel to my other story In-laws

**Nick's Surprise**

Nick Stokes was in his office doing paperwork when his cell phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID and it indicated that his wife Jackie was calling. "Hello" he answered on the second ring.

"Hey sweetie, what are you up too?" She asked.

"Nothing much, just doing some paperwork. Actually let me rephrase that, I am doing _Catherine's _paperwork."

Jackie laughed and said "you sound like you are having a blast"

"Oh yeah, paperwork is my favorite part of this job"

Jackie noticed the obvious sarcasm in her husband's voice. "So you are having a bad shift?" Jackie guessed.

"No, not bad, just boring. I swear the only reason Cath promoted me to assistant supervisor, was so that she could make me do all of her paperwork, and honestly I can't blame her, if I could find some way to get out of doing it, I would too."

"Well I have a surprise for you when you get home." She said trying to help him get in a better mood.

"What's the surprise?" he asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?" She said.

"Come on Jacks, you know I hate surprises." Nick whined.

"Yeah well you will like this one, or at least I hope so." She said.

"Just tell me, please." Nick said.

"Nope, I will see you when you get home, love you, bye." With that she hung up the phone.

Nick sighed and returned to his paperwork. He was finding it hard to focus before his wife called, but now it seemed like an impossible chore. _"Come on Nick, focus, the faster you get it finished the faster you get to go home and see what your wife is up to_. He told himself.

After what seemed like an eternity he was finished. He picked up the huge stack of papers and walked them over to Catherine's office. She was sitting at her desk, lost in her own thoughts. Nick knocked on the door.

"Hey Nicky, come in" she said waving him inside.

"Here, these are finished." He said laying the stack on her desk.

"Thank you, you are a real lifesaver."

Nick chuckled and said "And to think you always got after Grissom for procrastinating on his paperwork"

She laughed and said "Yeah, well now I see just how time consuming and pointless it all is, and the next time I see Gil I will tell him that and apologize for giving him so much grief about it, how does that sound to you?"

Nick smiled "sounds good to me" then he added "hey, do you have anything else for me, or can I take off?"

"Nope, I have nothing else for you, go ahead and go home, I will see you tomorrow."

"Alright, thanks, see you tomorrow."

He turned to leave "Nicky?" She said so he turned back around,

"Thanks again" Catherine said

"No problem, see you later"

It didn't take Nick long to get home, and just as he was sticking the key in the front door he noticed a note on it. It read: _Nicky follow the evidence and you will find your surprise, step one is to look on the refrigerator. Love Jackie. _

He removed the note, unlocked the door and stepped inside his house. "Jackie" he called but no answer, "Jackie I'm home" but she still did not answer. _"I know she is home, her car is out in the driveway"_ he mumbled to himself. He reread the note in his hand and walked to the refrigerator.

There was another note. _Step two: go into the living room, and look on the couch. _

He did as the note said and on the couch there was another note, it read: _Step three, go upstairs and look on our bedroom door._

Up the stairs he went and taped to the door was another note it said: _Step four: You are almost there, come into the bedroom and come to the window._

He opened the bedroom door; Jackie was standing by the window. She smiled when Nick entered. "Hi" she said.

"Hi, are you going to give me my surprise now?" he asked. He could hardly stand the suspense any longer.

"Not yet, you are not quite done gathering all the evidence." She said. He raised his eyebrow at her and she took a step to the left, revealing a note that was taped to the window. The note said: _The last step is to look on the bed_.

Nick turned towards the bed and sitting on top was a wrapped package, he walked over to it and picked it up.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Open it and find out." She said smiling. He unwrapped the gift. Inside was a long white stick, it looked like a thermometer.

"Are you sick, do you have a fever?" he asked confused.

She smiled "No, I'm not sick, that isn't a thermometer." She told him.

"Then what is it?" he asked, confusion obvious on his face.

"There is a note in the package, read it" She said.

He glanced into the box, at the bottom there was a folded note, he grabbed it and unfolded it. On the note there were only two words: _Congratulations Daddy_. He looked at Jackie still confused, and then it finally hit him, Jackie saw his eyes get wide, "are you….are you…preg….pregnant" Nick stammered. Jackie didn't have to say a word; Nick could tell what her answer was by the sparkle in his wife's eye and the enormous smile on her face. Jackie only hoped that Nick would be excited too, because not long ago he said that he was not quite ready to start a family. Jackie's fears however were quickly diminished as Nick walked over to her, wrapped her in a warm, loving, yet gentle embrace and whispered "congratulations mommy" in her ear.


End file.
